


Famous Last Words

by Romkole



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, First Meetings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romkole/pseuds/Romkole
Summary: Sara can’t imagine how she lived to 25. After all, there is “Say more and I’ll break your hand” near her heart. Her soulmate must be really pissed of at her.(Everybody has the first words their soulmate says to them tattooed on their body.)





	Famous Last Words

Sara can’t help but remember her teenage years when she sees Wolly’s awkward flirting with Jessy. They are funny and they turn red every few minutes, hiding the fact both of them are trying to see each other’s soulmate mark. At sixteen inked words seem magical, closer to 20 you start to understand that nothing is that easy.

Sara can’t imagine how she lived to 25. After all, there is _“Say more and I’ll break your hand”_ near her heart, which measures the ratio of boldness in her veins. She is a trouble with a capital “T” and charming smile. Being teenager, she had a knack for finding trouble and dated a lot of assholes (God, how did her poor father even stand her reckless behavior?). Laurel was the one, who picked her up from bars.

But now Sara can defend herself, drink Oliver under the table and trap almost anyone, using sly smiles and cristal-blue eyes. After a few years of travelling she settled in Star City close to the family and got a real job. Flirting with Guinevere, yoga instructor, and Ava, whose first words were _“If you come late again I’ll write you a ticket”_ , isn’t a big deal.

Sara feels pretty good about her life. Her loft is still full of unpacked boxes, “Verdant” bar is ten minutes from her building and she has actual job as a coach. She doesn’t miss reckless decisions and one or two fatal relationships with half-broken heart in the end.

Laurel comes barging into her loft unannounced. Her beloved sister is a lawyer with handsome soulmate and without any drama.

“Oliver is supposed to look after William this weekend but he is needed in Queen Consolidated, and I have to be in court in 40 minutes. I need your help.”  
  
"I have no choice, anyway. You're lucky I love little guy."

That’s how Sara ends up playing baby-sitter for William Queen on Saturday. They go to the park, eat pink cotton candy the same color as her hair, and seven-year-old tells her about the last episodes of “Adventures with The Legends Of Tomorrow”. It’s perfect sunny day in Star City, actually.

“Buddy, just don’t get lost. Okay?” William nods impatiently and runs to playground. The children.

Sara’s squinting on the sun, looking around and catches messy red hair and painted black whiskers on a pretty face. While William is making friends on the slide, she smiles and thinks about making more adult friends.

“You’d make a cute kitten.”

“Say more and I’ll break your hand”

Girl-kitten appears annoyed and blows off hair from the face, while Sara’s smirk is growing wider and wider and she is stunned by the well-known words-treats. She was waiting for hearing them her whole life, she imagined so many scenarios like in dramas and action movies, she was searching and she was disappointed by not finding one. And now she is standing in front of her soulmate, who is starting to understand what’s going on.

“You may need my hands later.”

This time girl’s rolling her eyes and shaking her head. The sun on her hair makes them almost crimson, Sara thinks that romantic films about soulmates don’t prepare you for the real meeting with them. She doesn’t believe in love from the first sight, honestly, but she knows for sure, right now is the most suitable moment to rush into the deep end.

“Look, I don’t know how to react. I didn’t expect to run into you today.” says girl after a few minutes of awkward silence.

Sara grins while standing here as if they are in sappy movie. _God, she was hitting on her soulmate._

“It supposed to be like that. The universe’s already taken care of these moments. I’m Sara, by the way.”

“Alex.”

In this park Sara is just Sara. Not a girl, who was searching for trouble in alcoholic haze, not a cool Lance, who was messing with a lot of people at school. Here she is Sara, who’s met her soulmate and doesn't know what to do in such situations.

“Alex, sorry for hitting on you and calling you a kitten.”

“Sorry I threatened to break you hand.” Alex’s cheeks turn red, close to the color of her hair. ”Shit, you must live all your life with…”

“Yeah. With knowing my soulmate wants to kick my ass. It’s actually funny.”

Sara really likes how Alex bites her lip and looks like a cute guilty puppy. Or more accurate, a kitten.

“Is there any reason why you have whiskers? Or you are just kinky?”

If she thought there was no way to make Alex blush harder she was wrong. Alex loudly breathes out and says:

“My friend’s daughter’s birthday.” She waves in the direction of the noisy group on the left but all Sara can think is basically "holy hell. Her soulmate."

She’s never been obsessed with an idea, maybe just a bit curious. Sara isn’t dreamer but the girl with whiskers looks like somebody, who can steal her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> a little fan-art for the story on tumblr @romkole


End file.
